She Could Be The One
by Ausllylover1223
Summary: When Austin and Ally meet after bumping into eachother Austin falls instantly in love with Ally but what happens when Ally's boyfriend gets in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Ausllylover1223 here. Thank you guys for the great reviews on my last story. I love you guys so much. So here is my next story. Peace out my** **homies!**

* * *

Ally's POV

Hi! My name is Ally Dawson and I'm 17. I go to Marino High School. I am also in a happy relationship with my boyfriend, Dallas. My best friend is Trish De La Rosa and she is dating my other best friend Dez. Right now I'm in a situation that wil make or break my relationship. I'm bout to kiss Austin Moon. But if I'm going to tell this story I have to tell it right

"Okay see you later." I said to my friend Trish as I hugged her.

"Bye Ally." Trish said as she stood up from the sand on the beach.

When Trish was out of sight I got up and walked in the other direction. I got to the food court and sat down on the water fountain. It was one of the hottest days of the year. I looked at my outfit, a yellow sundress and yellow sandels. I got up suddenly hungry heading towards mini's when I bumped into a hard solid wall I fell to the ground with a thud.

"Are you ok?" I heard a voice say with concern

"Yea" I said half lying

I looked up to boy with blonde hair, brown eyes, very muscular, and was about 5"7

"I'm Austin" he says with a smile

"I'm Ally" I say smiling at him

Our eyes met and it felt like time had stopped until...

* * *

**I do not own anything but the plot please reveiw and favorite. If you have any ideas for the next chapter reveiw or pm me. Peace out my homies!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry** I haven't been able to update. My aaccount was likedidn'tcted for like 2 days so I couldnelectricity but antyways I don't anything but the plot and shoutout to Jocellita623 for giving me the idea for this chapter here it is by the way**

* * *

Austin's POV

I was walking like any normal day after meeting up with my Dez when I felt something bump into my chest. Or thereuld i say _someone. _I looked down and saw a petite brunette girl with brown eyes

"Are you okay?" I asked the girl helping her up.

"Yea." She said but i knew she was lying

For the first time we locked eyes

"I'm Austin." I said

"I'm Ally." She said

We stared at eachother until

BOOM !

We heard a loud boom from one of the shops in the mall and people screaming.

Ally stood there frozen

"Come on!" I said grabbing her hand and running

I ignored the shot of electricity that shot up my hand

I didn't stop until i got to my house. Ally went over and sat on my couch and curled up in a ball. I walked over to her and hugged her tight i could hear her quiet sobs. I waited for her to down .

"What's the matter?" I asked she stayed quiet

Ally's POV

When Austin asked me that question i debated against telling him what happend. Maybe I should it's killing me to keep it inside. I'm gonna tell him.

"It all started on July 12, 2012 I was walking with my mom through the mall when we heard a gunshot like the one we heared today.

THEN...


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated I a while I'm just really lazy and have school and have writers block so please please please pm me some Ideas for she could be the one 


	4. Chapter 4

SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING IN A WHILE I HAVE BEEN HAVING WRITER'S BLOCK BUT ANYWAY ON TO THE STORY

* * *

Ally's POV

THEN... " I froze just like I diid today and it was like the shooter knew we were at the mall he looked straight at us and started walking towards us"

" My mom told me to run I wondered why my mom didn't start running with me I heard another gunshot and out of the corner of my eye I saw my mom fall covered in her own blood"

" Thinkin he was going to come after me I ran faster until I got home and and ..."

I couldn't go on Austin just put his arms around me and whispered sweet nothing into my ear " thank you Austin" I said really happy that he listened to the story. " Your welcome" Austin said sweetly

I looked up just as Austin looked down we stared at eachother and then kt happend We kissed After kissing for 15 seconds I relized what was happening and abruptly pulled away before austin could say anything I ran out of his house and into my house.

I ran into my room What did I get myself into?

* * *

REVEIW AND PM ONLY IF YOU WANT TO I WILL TRY TO UPDATE LATER TONIGHT IF NOT TONIGHT THEN TUESDAY OR FRIDAY LATTA MA HOMIES sorry it's short i never have good enough ideas to make a long chapter


End file.
